The Three Of US
by Countess Impossible
Summary: Sam and Dean have always loved each other, but with Dean's last year coming to an end they decide to take things to the level that they had always feared. What happens when Dean finds himself falling for the angel that raised him from perdition? Eventual Sam/Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

On the day Dean Winchester carried his six month old brother out of the burning house that had already claimed the life of their mother, the four year old made a promise to the infant in his arms. He made a promise to always he there for him, to protect him no matter what, and to love him unconditionally. With their mother gone he made the decision to take care of Sam the way their mother would be unable to no matter the cost.

It was a hefty burden to bare but Dean swore to do it. He wouldn't let anything take his baby brother away from him the way his mom had been.

It was a promise that Dean would take with him to the grave.  
How many nights had John woken up to find Dean in Sam's crib, holding onto his sleeping baby brother?

How badly did Sam want to walk because all he wanted was to be with Dean? It was to his big brother he took his first steps. Not his father.

When Dean went to school he made their father swear to God that he would take care of Sam. If anything would happen to his baby brother because he wasn't there Dean would only blame himself. Even at seven, Sam was everything to him. His life, his world...

And things only got worse as they grew up. If John had noticed how attached his son was becoming to the toddler he didn't say anything or chalked it up to Dean being the best big brother he could to Sammy. There was nothing to worry about. Everything is perfectly normal in the crazy life they lived.

And still Dean's feelings for Sam grew.

On the fateful day when Sam admitted he had been accepted into collage- to Stanford University with a full ride no less- was the day that Dean's heart was shattered. How was expected to live with out Sam? He had ALWAYS been with his baby brother, and thanks to the hunters life they lived more often then not, had shared a bed with him in whatever motel they were staying at, always having the others back, always there for each other. He wouldn't know what to do without Sam by his side.

He NEEDED Sam.

It wasn't until Jessica died that Dean felt anything real again. Up until that point, he was faking his way through anything emotional and living through killing monsters and one night stands. But now he had his brother back. The brother that he needed more than the air in his lungs.

He was finally alive.

If only Sam knew it.

...

When you spend every moment with someone in a single room every little thing that they do can get on your nerves. The Winchester s, even with Dean's feelings for Sam, were no exception.

"Seriously Dean! She was like, seventeen!" Sam bitched over his shoulder at his brother as he opened the door to their motel room.

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you really want to know how dry my sex life has been these past few weeks?" Dean mumbled, closing the door behind him and tossing the keys to his baby onto the mini table beside the door.  
After Dean sold his soul to a crossroads demon to bring Sam back from the dead, the hunter was determined to gank as many evil sonsofbitches as he could before the hellhounds came for him, and that meant long hours of research and even longer hours in the car driving from job to job. Dean had not had much time to hook up with anyone in his eagerness to make his last year worth it.

He didn't know how Sam did it. As far as Dean was aware, his baby brother had been celibate since Jessica's death.

Poor guy.

"Then jack off or something." Sam sounded exasperated as he toed off his boots. "Don't go chasing jailbait."

Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket, laying it on the table as well. "It's not the same." His hand was nowhere near close to the soft folds of a woman or greedy mouth. That's what he wanted. Or at least softer hands than what he had to work with.

Sam laid back onto the bed, stretching his long limbs.

"Whatever dude."

A realization dawned on Dean. "Please tell me you don't spank it in the shower." The younger man stayed quiet and Dean pulled a face. "Come on, man! I have to stand in that!"

No matter how hard he fought the onslaught of images, the scene still played out in Dean's head.

Sam standing under the pouring water, wet ribbons winding down his body, and steam filling the room. One hand would be splayed against the tile, his hazel eyes would he closed and his lips would be parted, breathing heavily and occasionally biting his lip as his other hand wrapped around himself. He would would work the skin, up and down, adding a little turn of the wrist or running the pad of his thumb over the slit until he came, whispering his pleasure to the spray of water as it washed all evidence away and down the drain.  
Dean felt himself getting hard.

Shit.

"That's gross, man." He added, walking around Sam's bed to sit on the edge of his own.

"Yeah, because whoring yourself around is so much more sanitary." The tall man's eyes were closed, his hands resting on his stomach.

"Hey!" Dean objected, pointing a finger at his little brother, not caring that he couldn't see it. "I have never payed for sex!"

Sam chuckled, his face breaking into a grin. "Whatever you say, man."

"Fuck you."

Sam lifted his head off of the mattress, opening his left eye to watch his brother's reaction, his grin firmly in place. "As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have to decline." His smile turned into something a little more what Dean would describe to be fit for the bedroom. "Besides, that's a bit too kinky for my tastes."

Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. That one comment was enough to get his heart beating harder. More mental images raced through Dean's mind.

Grabbing handfuls of Sam's long hair, feeling it's silky texture running through his fingers, as he clashed his mouth to his baby brother's in a hot mess of lips, tongues, and teeth. Of the feeling of stubble rubbing against his skin's Sam used his hands to move his head for a better angle.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear it as if it were an etch-a-sketch.

Sam was still watching him, looking at his brother's discomfort with amusement.

Dean flipped him off.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, enjoying making his brother uncomfortable.

"And now your thinking about it!" Sam laughed, unaware of the path his brother's thoughts were taking. He assumed it was just a joke. "That's low, even for you."

"Watch it Sammy." Dean warned, not liking the look on the other man's face.

"Or what?" Sam challenged, looking smug.

Dean allowed a smile to creep onto his face, his eyes narrowing. "Or I might just make it an official offer." He accepted the challenge with his own.

Sam looked as if he were sceptical that Dean would take their little game that far but decided not to push it. Laying back on his back, he closed his eyes again, missing the breath his brother had let out.

Dean did not know if it were out of relief or disappointment but the tight feeling remained in his chest as well as his jeans.

Man, he needed to get laid.

Ignoring the discomfort, he pushed himself back onto the bed to sit against the headboard as he grabbed the remote. With one last look toward Sam, he turned on the television and began sifting through the channels to find something he was familiar with. Living the life the Winchester's did, they did not have a whole lot of down time to become very acquainted with the TV.

Finding nothing, he turned it off with a frustrated sigh. Now what was he going to do?

With nothing to distract him, Dean's mind went into overdrive.

_Hands wandering over flesh, exploring, needing to feel the other man against him. There's not enough friction. Dean needs more. He digs his fingers into Sam's skin, running his fingernails down the other man's flesh, enjoying the way the muscles dance under his touch._

_Sam cant take it, he needs to feel more than just Dean's hands roaming his body. He wants Dean's mouth to cover every inch of him. To grind against him. Something. Anything._

_With a frustrated growl, he grabs Dean by the shoulders and flips him over so that he is the one on his back on the floor and Sam is the one straddling him, running his own hands down the smaller man's chest._

_"Oh Sammy, I love it when you dominate." Dean joked, reaching up to run his fingers through his brother's hair._

_"Shut up." Sam covered his mouth with his own._

A spasm of his muscles woke Dean from his sleep, though when he had fallen asleep he did not know. Yawning, he stretched his limbs, tender from sleeping in an upright position.

"I take it you slept well." Sam commented, laying in his own he'd with one hand behind his head, the other holding the remote as he watched some cop show.

"Not too bad." Dean yawned again, scooting down to a more comfortable position to go back to sleep.

"You made some pretty happy noises." He cleared his throat, not looking at his brother. "You said my name."

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tried to keep his face neutral as his insides went into panic mode. Monsters he understood, they were easy, people on the other hand were a completely different matter- himself included. When he was hunting he never felt panic like this.

Shit.

Sam was not even looking at him but there was a small part of his mind that was attempting to tell him that Sam was in his head, reading his thoughts. That he knew everything that was going through his fucked up mind.

Shit. Shit!

He tried to calm himself with out giving away the turmoil his head and heart were in at the moment. He needed to keep it to himself if he didn't want to scare his brother away.

Swallowing hard, Dean somehow managed to keep his voice even. "What all did I say?"

Sam did not look away from the screen but Dean could see that his brother was uncomfortable. For that, Dean could have kicked himself in the ass.

"You, uh," Sam cleared his throat, "you said you loved it when I dominate." A blush bloomed on his cheeks, a light pink, but he acted as if nothing were happening.

Dean could feel his own face and ears getting hot in embarrassment. What should he say? What should he do? His heart was pounding in his chest- at this rate he was going to give himself an ulcer or a heart attack.

"Well then, maybe you should be more dominate." Dean decided to go with being a snarky smartass, he earned a snort from Sam.

The taller man still looked uncomfortable but there was not a lot he could do about it other than hope Sam thought it was some new part of this little game they had been playing and got over it.

On that thought, Dean stripped down for bed.

...

Sam watched his brother strip down to his boxers out of the corner of his eye. He hoped Dean wouldn't notice but found it difficult to look away.

He knew it was wrong, to lust after your own blood but it was something he just couldn't help. All of his life it had been Dean- a parent, a teacher, a brother, someone Sam had wanted to be growing up. Dean was his everything and it only seemed logical that lover should be on that list.

What a fucked up list.

He tried to look away from his brother that was now standing in nothing but his boxers, stretching his arms above his head before laying face down on the covers, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

Sam couldn't help it, he licked his lips as his eyes wandered down the shorter man's shoulders, following the curve of his spine, and over the perfect globe of Dean's ass.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than grab it in his hands, squeezeing the muscular mound of his brother as he ground his hips into him...

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to look away, scolding himself for thinking those sick and perverse thoughts in the first place. If Sam knew one thing it was this: Dean was as straight as an arrow. There was no part of his brother that would be considered gay, even when he slapped Sam on the ass and called him honey. He was still straight.

There was no way in Hell that his feelings would ever be returned, and he knew it. So he was stuck with his sick and twisted thoughts and staring at Dean when the other man wasn't looking hoping for the day he could nut up and take his brother as his own.

A day that was never going to happen.

But still... What Dean had said in his sleep. And the way he said it- breathless and with a hint of a groan at the end. If that wasn't something he could use later in for spanking material he didn't know what was.

Just thinking about it made his jeans grow a little tighter.

He wondered if he would he able to rub one off without Dean noticing. Looking over at his sleeping brother, at the way he was starting to drool slightly and the regular breathing he decided to go for it.

Sneaking into the bathroom, lacking the door on the way, he let himself think of everything he had ever wanted to do with Dean as he palmed himself- coming with his brother's name on his lips like a prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

More dreams about Sam plaqued Dean's mind. Fucked up dreams about holding the taller man down and giving it to his baby brother hard and rough. No mercy.

Needless to say when he got up the next morning, his body was betraying him to what he had been visualizing during the night.

Sam was still asleep, sprawled out across the bed he was too tall for, most of his body exposed to the air with the blanket falling off the side, mouth open, and his head turned toward Dean. It really was a beautiful sight.

What a shame he was going to have to mess it up by waking up the sleeping man. In a Dean fashion of course.

Getting out of bed, he crossed the few steps between them, leaning down to press his lips to Sam's ear.

Damn he smelled good.

And his hair was so soft.

'Snap out of it, Winchester!' He ordered himself.

Taking a deep breath, he bellowed in Sam's ear. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! GOT TO HIT THE ROAD!"

Sam snapped awake, eyed wide, as he frantically looked around the room.

"What the hell, Dean?" He demanded, his eyes landing on his brother's face inches from his own, a shit eating grin on his face. He rubbed at his ringing ear. "Your a jerk, you know that?"

"And your a bitch. Come on, we've got to hit the road." And with that he walked into the bathroom, smile still in place and a spring in his step. ...

Three hours in the car. Three hours of Dean singing along to AC/DC, Metalica, and Motorhead. Three hours of wishing he could ring his brother's neck.

It was hell.

"Lighten up, Sammy!" Dean said happily over the music. "Smile more."

Sam just gave him a bitch face.

"You need more laughter in your life." Dean smiled over at his brother, hands drumming on the steering wheel of his precious Impala.

"Does laughing maniacally while I run you over with your own car count?" Sam asked dryly, shooting daggers at his brother.

"You wouldn't do that." The shorter man scoffed, though he turned the volume down.

Sam wasn't so sure what he was willing to do to his brother anymore. It seemed like the line was growing thinner everyday. "So, where are we going?"

Dean looked around at the surrounding area, not looking at his brother. He didn't want to admit it but he was embarrassed about why they were going to Bobby's. Sam was right. He needed to figure some shit out.

"Dean." Sam snapped, wanting an answer.

Biting on the inside of his cheek, the hunter took his time answering.

"Dean!" This time there was a punch in the arm to go with his words.

"Bobby's alright? We're going to Bobby's." Dean spat out, hating how weak he felt about the situation. He should be able to deal with this and not let it get in the way of the job. But it did.

"Why?" His tone was a little quieter but still hard. Still demanding.

Dean ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath. "To regroup. We need to get some things together before we take another job."

They were silent for a moment while Sam took in what his brother just said.

"So we're going to Bobby's because you can't keep it in your pants around seventeen year old girls?" He let out a humorless laugh.

Dean gripped the steering wheel a little harder wanting to be anywhere other in the car with Sam.

"No. There's some stuff I need to sort out before we go back out. That's all." He gritted through his teeth. Most of that stuff was how he felt about Sam- not that he was planning on sharing that tidbit of information with the man they considered family. No, he planned on keeping everything pretty vague.

Sam snorted, knowing that his brother was full of shit. Whatever, if nothing more he could use this time to go through Bobby's library more.

Watching Dean as he drove, clenching the steering wheel tight in his hands, jaw clenched, eyes focused on the road. There was definitely something more than what he was being told. If only he knew what.

...

They spent the rest of the ride in relative silence, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak other than the occasional comment about if Sam should take over driving when Dean seemed to be getting more moody as they got closer to their destination, to which Dean merely called him a bitch.

When they finally got to Bobby's Dean couldn't get out of the car fast enough. He needed to get away from Sam.

Bobby was on the phone when he walked into the house. By the sound of it some poor fool by the name of Garth was getting chewed out for getting his lore mixed up and killing something the wrong way.

"Fire, Garth! Fire!" The older man snapped before slamming the phone down onto it's cradle.

"Idjit shouldn't be a hunter. Surprised he isn't dead yet." Bobby mumbled to himself.

"We can't all be heroes." Dean grinned though his heart wasn't in it.

Bobby snorted. "Yeah. Right. What are you and your brother up to?"

"Dean has 'issues' he needs to deal with." Sam grinned over his brother's shoulder, earning a dirty look thrown his way.

"What kind of issues?" Bobby asked, eyeing the two of them. With the Winchesters it could he pretty much anything.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean can't keep it in his pants. Tried to hit on some girl while we were putting down dear old Aunt Agnes. Couldn't have been older than seventeen."

Bobby shook his head. "Balls. I swear boy, if some supernatural critter don't kill you, some girl's daddy will." Still shaking his head, he left the room and out the door to his scrap yard.

"Your a real bitch, you know that?" Dean gripped at his brother.

"And your a jerk. We're even." Sam countered, smile still in place.

Gritting his teeth, Dean stomped out of the room and up the stairs to the room the brothers shared. He needed time to himself to think about what he was going to do about his infatuation with Sam.

Sitting on the bed they shared he cradled his head in his hands as he lost himself in his own head.

He had roughly four more months until the hellhounds came and dragged his soul into Hell. Four months to decide if he would risk everything to just man up and do something about it.

The pros: he would finally feel Sam's mouth on his own. His world would he complete. There was the slight ghost of a chance that Sam would he cool with it. He could die happy.

The cons: Sam could hate him for it.

What should he do? Could he live the rest of his life knowing that his only blood family hated him? And what about Bobby? How would've feel about all of this? And what about after he died? What would Sam do then?

His head buzzed with questions that he had no answers to.

Deciding should sleep on it, Dean kicked off his boots and crawled under the familiar comforter, nuzzling into the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

...

Dean had been upstairs for hours when Sam finally decided to go to bed as well. He had spent the evening in Bobby's library brushing up on different monsters, spirits, and ways to kill them. After slouching in that chair he definitely needed to stretch out. Well, stretch out as much as his brother would allow in the single queen sized bed they would share the remainder of their stay.

That thought stopped the hunter in his tracks. He was going to share a bed with Dean.

'Oh, come on! We've shared this bed thousands of times! What makes this time any different?' He scolded himself.

'Because in four months Dean's going to Hell because of me.'

Four months. God, what was he going to do?

Deciding not to dwell on it, he climbed the rest of the stairs and entered their room.

Dean was already asleep, curled up in the fetal position under the comforter. Keeping his mind blank, Sam stripped down to his tee-shirt and boxers before climbing into bed beside his brother.

He could feel the heat radiating off of the shorter man's skin, smell the shampoo he had used, and could feel the ghost of his touch along his body.

He could do this. He could do this. He could do this.

Biting his lip, Sam reached out, his arm shaking slightly, and wrapped it around Dean's side. When the hunter just curled up closer to him, Sam let out a sigh.

He had always wanted to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean opened his eyes against the sun streaming into the room by the lace curtains, he noticed something unusual.

Someone was holding him, spooned against his back. He wracked his sleep fogged brain to figure out who it could be. He hadn't gone out last night so he couldn't have brought anyone home with him. The only person it could be was Sam and he wouldn't do that. Would he?

The other person was longer than he was, their chin was resting on his head, and... There was something pressing against his back.

Dean's heart skipped a beat at the realization that his baby brother was spooning him with morning wood.

What should he do? Play it like nothing happened? Throw a tantrum? Lay here and enjoy it while he could?

He bit the inside of his cheek. What could it hurt to pretend to be asleep to enjoy something like this? It's not like anyone would have to know about him being awake for it.

Closing his eyes, Dean got to work memorizing every line of his brother against him.

...

Dean was moving. It wasn't to get up or to push him away- it almost felt like he was trying to get closer. Could he still he asleep?

Trying not to move he let Dean do whatever it was that he was doing.

He pressed his shoulders against Sam's chest, his spine into his stomach, and his ass into his crotch, grinding against him for a moment. Sam bit his lip, enjoying the feeling of his older brother so close.

He prayed to God that Dean didn't wake up in the middle of it.

Dean ground against him again, a roll of his hips, and it took more self control than he was willing to admit to keep himself from grabbing Dean by the hips and grinding right back.

He must have moved because Dean stilled, letting out a little gasp.

Huh.

Biting down on his lip to keep himself quiet, Sam rocked forward as if adjusting his position and was rewarded by a soft sound he never thought he would hear escape his brother.

The noise went straight to Sam's groin.

What the Hell were they doing? If they kept it up Sam knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something completely stupid. Maybe it was a good thing Dean was still fully dressed. He didn't know what he would do if he were sleeping in just his boxers.

Allowing himself one more moment to hear Dean make those kinds of sounds for him, Sam moved his hand to the shorter man's hip to hold him there, before giving one final grind against his brother. It was a little harder than he had originally anticipated but was rewarded by a moan muffled into his pillow.

Isn't that interesting?

There was a loud knock at the door.

Bobby.

"You two idjits planning on sleeping the day away?" Came his gruff voice through the door.

It was Dean who answered, sounding panicked at being caught playing this dangerous game. "We'll be down in a minute."

Shit.

Removing his arm from where it had been laying across his brother, Sam rolled onto his back, clenching his eyes shut against the onslaught he knew was coming from Dean.

It didn't come.

Sam opened his eyes to see what his brother was doing and was completely surprised to find the hunter still laying beside him, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

What did you say after something like what had just happened?

Dean seemed to be thinking along the same line because he sat up, rubbed his hand down his face and across his chin, before getting out of bed and leaving the room all together.

...

As he ran down the stairs, Dean's breath came to him in gasps as it dawned on him what had just happened.

He had ground his ass into Sam. And Sam had done it right back.

What could that mean? That they shared a mutual attraction? That Sam was a horny bastard and didn't care that it had been his brother that he was attempting to rut into?

He didn't know what to think.

He had enjoyed it. Immensely. The bulge in his jeans were a testament to it.

What was he going to do?

He let out a groan.

Bobby was standing in the kitchen, at the stove complete with a Kiss The Cook apron. With a quick look down at his obvious arousal, Dean turned around and high tailed it back up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Pulling himself out of his jeans, he got to work easing the frustration and the physical reminder of what had happened just a few moments ago.

Placing a hand on the wall above the toilet he closed his eyes against the sensations, his mind wandering back to the bed, of feeling Sam pressed against him. Of wishing there had been nothing between them as he worked the skin- needing to feel some kind of release.

The door opened.

Dean's head snapped to the door, his eyes wide at being caught jerking himself off like a teenager. Sam looked from his brother's face to his hand and back up, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

Neither one of them moved a muscle, not sure what to feel about what was happening.

Sam licked his lips, averting his eyes to the floor. "Sorry, didn't know you were in here." He mumbled before slowly backing out of the room, closing the door as he did so.

Pressing his back against the wall, Sam assessed what he should do.

He knew that his brother was jacking off to him. What HE had done just minutes before. He also knew that Dean had been awake for some, if not all, of that morning.

And he knew that Dean had liked it. A lot.

What wad he going to do about it though,was the real question that kept popping into his mind.

The obvious answer was to give into what he had always felt for his brother and live the rest of Deans time alive to the fullest. Or, they could do what they had always done in the past when things had gotten a little less bro and a little more mance.

Ignore it. Pretend as if it had never happened and use it for spanking material later.

He but his lip as he thought about his options.

He knew what he had to do if he was going to loose his brother when the hellhounds came for him. If he was not going to have any regrets when it was all said and over with.

Taking a deep breath, Sam reopened the bathroom door, fully aware that Dean had find right back to work as soon as he had left the room. He had caught his brother mid stroke.

"Sammy, it's not what you think," Dean began, his eyes wide and scared at being caught twice, but Sam broke him off mind sentence by grabbing a fist full of the older man's hair before crashing their mouths together in a very sloppy kiss that shook them both to the core.

There was no coming back from this. The line had been drawn in the sand and both of them had crossed it.

Sam pulled away, breathless, add he looked into his brother's green eyes that were now clouded with lust.

"God, I've always wanted to do that." Sam whispered before going back in for another kiss. This time Dean participated, grabbing a hold of the taller man's shirt to pull him closer as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Neither one of them seemed to mind that the elder brothers pants were around his ankles as they kissed, the act growing more desperate as they fought for dominance and their hands wandered.

This was so much better than either one of them had ever dreamed of.

Sam had always known his brother had a talented mouth, he had watched Dean kiss girls for years at bars and whatnot, but he had never expected it to feel this good. To feel the full force of it was mind blowing.

He needed more.

His hands wandered down to Dean's ass, grabbing the mound through his boxers hard, pulling him in closer. A low moan escaped the older man's throat, his head tilting back as Sam moved away from his mouth and down his neck, nipping at the flesh offered to him.

This must be what Heaven is like. Not that Dean will ever know.

Sam bit into the skin where the shorter man's neck and shoulder met. A high pitched keening noise escaped as Dean roughly shoved their hips together.

"Leave it to you to like it rough," Sam spoke against his skin, kissing and licking at the bite.

"Bite me, Sammy."

"I will." His teeth bit into Dean's skin, harder this time, knowing there was going to be a mark there later. Dean hissed, closing his eyes against the onslaught of feelings he never thought he would feel again.

Not since Cassie.

"Hmmm, Sammy," he sighed, enjoying the way his brother gave his throat and jaw attention. Nothing has even been touched yet and he was already on the edge.

With one more bite on the collar bone, Dean found himself coming, painting Sam's shirt with his seed.

He bit his lip, eyes closed as he let himself become carried away with the ecstasy.

"Really, Dean?" Sam laughed, capturing his brother's mouth in another kiss.

"You asked for it." Dean said happily, his smile lazy and content.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"What are you two idjits up there doing?" Bobby's voice called up the stairs. "Breakfast is done. If your not down here in ten minutes your not eating."

With one last kiss, Sam left Dean alone in the bathroom, pants around his ankles, and blissed out, to go and change his shirt that Dean had dirtied.


End file.
